A Rose's Struggle
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: Rose is stuck in the Alternate universe with no way to be with the Doctor. But something helps her along the way. But the question is will Rose remember the Doctor when she finds him? And will the Doctor recognise her when she returns back home. TenRose
1. New Identities, changes and Life

**Hey Phoenix Vengeance here, with a new story. I've had this one on the back of my mind for sometime since I watched Doomsday and I didn't like how it ended, so this is my story of what happened. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter One**

It's been three years. Three long years for Rose Tyler and so much had happened.

Once upon a time she was an average girl, nothing important in the vast universe, until a man jumped into her life offering her the chance of a lifetime, to explore the stars for an eternity with a new adventure at every turn.

And now here she was.

Stuck in an alternative or parallel Earth with no chance of returning to home, to him, _but it does not do good to dwell in the past_, she thought with bitter irony at the words.

After bring told that there was no chance of going home she tried to adjust, going to University, gotten top degrees in all of her subjects, finding that learning was fun after bring with the Doctor.

Having finished at University she was offered a job at Torchwood which she took immediately, even if it was just a way to be involved with the aliens and monsters that she had fought so long ago. A few months later being promoted so quickly she soon found herself a year later the head of command at Torchwood. And yet every dirty little secret and every file she had access to none of the knowledge she had learned helped her with the Void. Nothing gave her a clue to figure out the impossible problem of finding a way to travel through the Void without collapsing both universes.

Huffing at another boring day with nothing to do except paperwork, as there hadn't been any aliens trying to invade.

Looking down at the paper she was reading threw her pen down grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the office, her secretary looking bewildered at the behaviour of her boss as she had never acted like she had just then for as long as she had known her.

At the parking lot she walked over to the motorcycle – Ninja Series got onto it releasing the lever as she drove out of the Torchwood Institute of London, driving to who knows where.

Hours later still brooding with no idea of where she was until she turned a corner as she saw familiar surroundings.

"Bad Wolf Bay," she murmured though feeling an emptiness in her as she thought back to that day when she had admitted she loved the Doctor and how as he had been about to say the words that she had waited for so long, he was torn away from her.

After that day she had frozen her heart to everyone letting no one close to her, even her family. She never looked at men no matter how much her mother insisted she needed someone in her life

The only person who could ever break down her barriers was her little three year old sister Violet, bringing her out of her shell bringing that old light into her eyes and a smile that was rarely seen, though usually fake. The only other person who could get to act like the old Rose was gone from her forever.

Choking back a sob that tore through her throat as she thought of this, bitterness in her heart along with grief so strong it would swallow her whole if she let these emotions take over her.

Screaming into the wind, "WHY!?! Why can't I be with him? I would give up everything to be with him. Please, tell me. Give me something that can help me."

Collapsing to her knees she wept at everything that had happened to her, the injustice that she had been cowardly to never tell beforehand .

As if hearing her plea, somewhere in the vast universe, an entity awoke from it's ageless sleep, thinking that it would never find someone, unbelieving of what it could feel. It felt something stir from within it's depths as it used it's energy to travel to the source.

With Rose who now felt numb heard something that she thought she would never hear again. Something hauntingly familiar . A whooshing noise as a telephone box came into view.

Holding back a cry of joy, she moved to where the apparition was starting to solidify. Stopping at four feet she noticed that it wasn't the TARDIS she had thought it was.

For one thing it wasn't the blue, instead it was black, but was still in the shape of a police box with the same sign saying looking for employment for the police. The Black writing was replaced with silver and the blue light at the top was replaced by a red one.

Edging towards the door when she saw nobody come out of it after waiting for ten minutes, debating whether or not it would be safe to open the door

Deciding to take the chance grasped the handle to the door, she felt something deep within her feel complete. Going in she saw that not much had changed. It was the same design and everything except for the new colour theme. The gold walls and support as well as the console where silver and the levers, switches where black except the buttons which where red, noting though that this TARDIS was in a better state of repair than the Doctor's TARDIS.

Walking further in she felt the sense of happiness, content, curiosity and the underlying hint of sadness beneath the emotions. Running a hand over the console in what Rose felt was the right thing to do asked mentally what was wrong as she knew the TARDIS was a living entity.

The only thing she received was a metal image of what must be the Doctor's bedroom of this universe.

Patting the console Rose walked out of the control room and into the hallway connecting to it as the TARDIS made her journey to the room much easier. Coming to the door she opened it looking inside. It was completely clean, untouched in what looked to be weeks or even months. Coming over to the bed which had black sheets with silver pillows and the cabinets beside them as well as all of the other furniture was a dark blue giving an calming contrast. What caught her eye was a letter placed on one of the silver pillows, next to it the sonic screwdriver and the Psychic paper.

Picking it up it was addressed to no one, her hand trembling she opened it after receiving a mental nudge from the TARDIS. Taking a deep breath she read the contents to the letter,

_**To whoever holds this letter,**_

_**My name is The Doctor, Theta, The Oncoming Storm or The Sole Survivor of the Timelords. These have been my names and titles for many years. It is my regret to inform you that I have died if you have found this. If the TARDIS has found you then I pass on my legacy of myself and the Timelords to you and the responsibility of protecting the universe.**_

_**Do not be frightened or scared for the TARDIS would only have chosen you if you where worthy of this. No other reason.**_

_**When you have time there are some hologram images about myself that you can look back on for advice on different species and who are your enemies and foes in the universe.**_

_**Also I must ask you to sacrifice something that you might want to, nut to do this you will have to become a Timelord.**_

**_Now I know you're probably thinking it's impossible, but with the TARDIS's help and what you within you will have the life a Timelord and survive for hundreds of years _**

**_You'll have increased stamina, two hearts and the knowledge if time itself. Though your body might have changed, you shouldn't regenerate I believe. You'll have thirteen lives like a Timelord which is why we live for so long. All I can do is explain that your appearance will change and have a slightly different personality but your still yourself no matter what and will remember every incarnation._**

**_There's not much else I can say except for good luck and have a fantastic life._**

**_Theta a.k.a. The Doctor_**

Tears rolling down her face, saddened that the Doctor of this Universe was dead for who knows how long. Taking a shuddering breath as she assimilated the facts picked up the sonic screwdriver and psychic paper into her denim jeans pocket.

Hearing the saddened hum of the TARDIS she sent a wave of understanding and love to console her. Receiving the sense of curiosity from the TARDIS again from earlier sent the memories of her live from the Earth she originally lived on to how she met the Doctor of that universe, falling in love with his ninth incarnation, then his tenth one and to how she was ripped away from him with no way back.

"Well old girl, let's not dwell in the past and be companions and do what the Doctor said. Protect the universe. I know I can't replace Theta and don't want to. Okay?"

Receiving a wave of acceptance and love towards herself she smiled in joy, knowing she now had somebody who could understand her and achieve something that she never could on Earth.

She now had a friend who she could travel with forever.

From now on she would have a new name to hide her identity, be a mystery of time. She would name herself that had been a constant with her for so long and had named herself in time and space.

The Bad Wolf.

**Well there you go the first chapter to my fic and I've got teh second chapter ready just need to upload it and am on the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell what you think of this but please don't flame me.**

**Bye!**


	2. Old faces, Returning and Love?

**Hey here's the next chapter like promised. Enjoy**

**Chapter Two**

Walking down the endless corridors, the TARDIS giving her directions every now and then until she came to a door. Going inside she saw it was very dark with only a small circular platform and above it was some kind of machine.

Hovering about a metre and a half from the ground, it looked like some sort of torture device, with the huge needle made of out of some sort of dark crystal with smaller ones around it, probably to support the energy needed to complete the process.

Hearing something behind her she saw a image of the Doctor of this universe, a hologram image of him. He was the spitting image of the Doctor that she had been with recently, right from the pinstripe suit with sneakers, hair stuck up like he had just came out of bed with the cheeky cheshire grin with the same old glasses.

"Well, ah this is unusual... well to start with this machine is to change you from, whatever you are to a Timelord , though my guess is a human. You apes where always quite clever and I'll be surprised if it's not. But anyway to start the process go to the console over there," the Doctor said pointing over to the far side of the room, where there was showing a lever, button and reading layout. The hologram of the Doctor walked over to the console pointing at the lever, " the lever is to start the energy process of charging up the crystals, then press the button to start the machine and walked over to the platform for the DNA and physiological change of your body and sorry to say it'll hurt like hell as new organs will be expanding and growing. Might even grow a bit if you're short."

Pointing to the screen, "Energy output, keep an eye on this no matter what, for I don't know what will happen if it goes over into the red meter, it could do something though I'd advise not to experiment with this as it'll only work once," turning around to face her a grin on his face, eyes sparkling with a emotion she couldn't place as he said, "As I said have a fantastic life. I bet you would have been my best companion or maybe something..." he drifted off as a wistful expression overcame his features. As she reached up to cup his face her heart feeling mournful at the familiar features of the Doctor that she had lost, she didn't notice the wisps of golden strands of light come out of skin and into the hologram and the brown eyes seem to have colour in them as it flickered off.

Moving to the lever she pulled it down as the machine hanging it above came down a meter as she pressed the button, quickly walking up to the platform. Knowing that this would change her greatly as the crystal above glowed a sickly purple charging up while an electric blue light enclosed her in a dome, not noticing the golden strands of light appear again taking the form of a human.

The bolt of purple energy from the crystal shot towards her engulfing her as the dome of blue light protected the rest of the room.

Through this as she screamed her pain out to the room, the golden formed human started to solidify, until finally a living and breathing Doctor appeared looking bewildered at his surroundings.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being dead," the Doctor spoke to himself bewildered, not taking notice until another scream was ripped fro her throat as her organs shifted for a new heart, lungs expanding in the process and genetic structure changed to a Timelord's.

Knowing what was happening he knew he had to wait for the process to finish before he could do anything but keep an eye on the meter and the changes taking place. Looking at the monitor, a grin on his face as he read what was in the DNA manipulator. _Just as I thought a crazy ape. Knew one would fill my shoes. I wonder who it is._

Cringing at the noise not realising the change would be so painful. _Well at least it can't be used again. Hope she doesn't get too made._

With Rose she wondered how much longer it would take, when suddenly the machine stopped, falling to the ground at the sudden lose of energy she realised two things.

She wasn't human anymore, every part of her had been changed in that moment as the past, present and future memories of history that the Doctor had known filled her mind.

And lastly she was now a Timelord.

Seeing something to the side she saw a figure walking towards her wondering, _Who is that? _Those where her last thoughts as darkness surrounded her losing consciousness.

Hours later she found herself as she opened her eyes in the medical room on a table, wondering how she had gotten from wherever that room was to her. Lifting herself up she was forced back down by a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the hand she followed it to the occupant of it. As she looked into warm brown eyes she almost burst into tears.

"Hello, who are you?" the Doctor asked curious to who was to take ownership of his TARDIS.

Realising that it wasn't her Doctor but somehow the Doctor of this universe back from the dead answered, "Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well Rose, somehow I've returned to the living with from the looks of it thirteen new regenerations to use. But I do have another question. How did you bring me back to life?"

Surprised she thought of how she _did _bring him back to life as there weren't any machines or practically anything that can bring the dead back... Unless, could it be. No that's not possible.

"Bad Wolf," she murmured nearly indistinct her voice, but the Doctor caught her words.

_Bad Wolf? What did that mean? What was it?_ His brain racked for the answers trying to remember anything that was mentioned as Bad Wolf.

"I..I.. think that was me," she said in a near whisper, going over the fact that she shouldn't have any of the Time Vortex left within her. At least she didn't remembered any of the time she was Bad Wolf, though it was her but with a higher level of consciousness.

"Are you the Bad Wolf?" he suddenly asked out of the blue as he started to connect the dots.

Bewildered at the question she smiled sadly at this Doctor as she answered, "Yes, I am. I come from was a parallel world. I knew the Doctor of that universe and travelled with him for one of his regenerations. His tenth incarnation I believe, we had gotten into a tight squeeze with the Darleks and he sent me home, but after all the time I had been with him and his mentions of the Time War and his home planet I didn't want him to face it alone after everything he had been through."

Tears slipping down her cheek as she explained, "As we travelled for months together in his ninth incarnation and then we arrived at this satellite and the Darlek where involved with this conspiracy there. He sent me home when they started there preparation for invading Earth. But I didn't listen, I tried to get back, by communicating with the TARDIS only I somehow absorbed the time vortex into my body, sending myself back to him just as he was about to be killed. With the knowledge I obtained I created a time paradox with myself sending the message Bad Wolf throughout time and space to send me a message to save the Doctor and I destroyed the Darleks and the Emperor. It must have been a long time as I don't remember much about it but he killed himself by sacrificing his life to save my transferring it to himself then back to the TARDIS and he changed into his tenth incarnation. Somehow I must've retained some of the Time Vortex which is what brought you back to life, hopefully it won't affect the future too much."

His eyebrows raised he realised why the TARDIS would pick her she had a natural ability and seemed to adapt quite well to changes along with that she still retained some of the Time Vortex and didn't seem to be affecting her in any damaging way.

"I see, so that's why the old girl chose you. Though it's surprising that you didn't die the moment it entered your system as it only takes a few minutes for even a fully fit Timelord to die as it wasn't meant to be contained in a body, you surviving for much longer than that must be very special. But then this old girl wouldn't choose anyone but the best. Anyway now that I've got the whole picture, this Doctor of that universe you cared for him very much didn't you?"

Looking at him she was surprised how quickly he was adjusting to this, as it isn't everyday you meet someone from a parallel universe even as the Doctor. "Yes. Yes I did care for him very much, I promised after the whole fiasco with the Darleks, when he asked me how long I would stay with him. It was in that moment, that I saw how lonely he was, he had no one just like you to be with him. I replied forever as long as it was in my power to do so." Laughing bitterly she continued as she thought of the irony of those words she had said to him, "but it wasn't to last as when we went back to my own time to see my mother for Christmas, there where these ghost figures invading the Earth, which where Cybermen from this universe crossing over to ours. Along with that there was the Institute Torchwood that investigates alien beings, with a piece of technology that belonged to the Timelords. As the Cybermen fully entered our world the Time prison as we found out it was called held millions of Darleks within and the Void between the two universes opened, causing a full blown-scale invasion and a war with the Darleks and Cybermen. Me and Doctor found a way to trap them into the Void, but one of the switches to open the Void failed and I foolishly went and fixed it."

Taking a shuddering breath as she went through the memory again as if it had just happened again the Doctor of this universe pulling me into a hug as I finished, "and then I fell, nearly about to go through the Void hearing him screaming my name, but my Dad from this universe saved me just in time. The look on his face the heartbroken look made me cry as I knew at that moment there was no way to cross over. He had said that when my mum was taken back to her, but I made a promise and wouldn't leave him. That's how I ended up here."

"And?" he said realising there was more to the story then she was letting on.

"And that's it there's nothing else to the story. I lost him but I knew he would want me to get on with my life without him and I did, though it's not very much fun, no adventures or anything."

Grinning at her ability to make jokes even when he knew she was hurting very much, decided that he would take care of her. He would protect her from anything that would hurt her. Kissing her on the cheek, he let her go as he hopped out of the chair stretching.

"Well how do you say, to a trip to the 31st century to see the greatest poet ever Richard Leon," as he walked up to the TARDIS's console running a hand over her as she hummed in happiness at having her back.

"You mean travelling with you? Are you sure?" Rose asked looking nervous but excited at the prospect at travelling again even if it wasn't the person she hoped it was.

"Yeah, I mean it. You and me are the last Timelords in existence, better to be together huh. Come on it'll be fun!"

Grinning at his child like eagerness to start exploring again nodded, making his face split into the widest grin she had ever seen, as if he had found the greatest stash of candy.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed walking over to her taking her into his arms, swinging and dancing around as she laughed as a unnamed emotion crept into his heart but ignored it.

Stopping suddenly he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried at his expression.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you want to tell them?"

Seeing where this was going she wondered did she want to tell them. Going over it she realised they where happy with their own lives. Her mum had Violet and Pete to look after her, Mickey was married and had kids on the way. They would understand, she wasn't needed anymore.

"No. They'll be alright. They have enough problems. They'll understand."

"If you're okay with that," he murmured letting her stew over it for a few minutes.

"Positive."

"Alright-y then, Earth the 31st century here we come," pulling a lever down after turning some dials and pressing some buttons as the TARDIS lurched groaning as she travelled. With a final lurch that had them on the ground in a heap of laughter got up brushing themselves off.

Going to the door he took her hand before stopping realising he didn't even know her name.

"Before we get any further ahead. What's your name?"

Grinning at his forgetfulness at times when he got too excited replied, "Rose."

"Rose," testing it on his tongue. "I like it."

"What should I call you The Doctor?" she answered back jokingly.

Looking at her in sudden seriousness he said, "Theta. Call me Theta."

"Alright, Theta. Now how about we go and explore the 31st century."

"Yes, right I just have to show you the fairs around here there great!"

Laughing they walked together uncertain of what would happen in the future but knowing they would fight it together and not make the mistakes that had happened in the past. As both now had a second chance at life.

**I know It's odd but I didn't want to confuse both of the Doctor's up so I felt that since so much had happened between the two and felt quite close the Doctor of that world would feel that it's alright to call him by his personal name. I won't be updating until I recieve a few reviews to see how I'm doing. So press the Submit button.**

**Chapter Three: We see how the Doctor's coping and a bit more into Rose and Theta.**


	3. Mourning, New Comings and Wounds

**Hey thanks for the reviews, hough I was hoping for more. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Sitting down on the couch next to the railing looked at the console of the TARDIS the Doctor's mind kept repeating the episode of when the Darlek and Cyberman invaded Earth from Torchwood. Even though it had been two months the pain was too fresh. Though the saying was Time heals all wounds.

_What a laugh. I lose the only person who understood me,_ tears running down his face as the TARDIS moaned sadly in response as she missed Rose too, the only human that she had truly liked as she was willing to sacrifice her life for Theta, even though she could have stayed safe all those times.

Hearing footsteps from the hallway he knew it to be Martha his _'assistant'_ that had been travelling with him for two months after she had forced her way into his life though he did nothing to stop her. She wasn't any good at what he did for a living feinting at things that made him wonder why he even let her tag along the TARDIS didn't even to seem to like her very much.

"Doctor?" he heard her as she looked around for him.

_Oh great,_ "What is it Martha?"

Coming into view as she walked over to him, he had the feeling that he was going to get annoyed very soon.

"Just thought that we'd been here for a few days and that maybe we could go exploring or something instead. Stop you from moping around," as she said that she was trying his patience as he did what he wanted and if he wanted to mop was up to him.

Running a hand through his hair as he battered down the insane urge to throw her out the TARDIS, regretting ever having offered her after Shakespeare to travel with him for much longer.

Well I know now never to accept people who faint like she does and have an attitude like hers to travel with me again. I'd rather be fighting the Darlek than have t go through this, the Doctor thought, the TARDIS's amusement in the back of his head.

Well we as he said that they would be going somewhere tomorrow and that she had better get some sleep in the meantime.

Looking at the console flicking some switches as he looked at the monitor next to it seeing where they could go that would keep her quiet. Hopefully she would get tired of all the time travelling soon and leave like some of his other companions would. Tinkering he didn't notice the monitor start to bleep as a program activated.

Hearing something behind him saw a ghost image of Rose making his jaw drop thinking that it was her as he lunged over to her to hug her. Going straight through her he realised that it was a recording very much like the time he did one when he sent her back home when the Darleks. She looked a bit worse for wear if her form was anything to go by, from the cuts in her jeans and looking like she was going to collapse at any section

The image of Rose saying, "Hi, I don't know why I'm doing this, but I got the feeling that I needed to do something. If I haven't deleted this message after three years of travelling with you this message that your seeing will pop up. This message is just a few hours after defeating the Emperor and you regenerating so I thought while I had the time as your still resting to record this message for you. Anyway, I just felt that something bad was gonna happen to us in the near future so this message is just to say how much I've enjoyed travelling with you and that...I love you," the image of Rose choked out emotions overwhelming her making his hearts go out to her.

"Know that if anything happens to me, I get stuck somewhere I'll find someway back to you, no matter what. Oh and one more thing thank you for everything and don't blame yourself," as she went to turn to probably stop the message something caused her to jerk back.

Turning back to face the Doctor an other-worldly voice spoke through her mouth, _"Take these words to heart for if you don't the opportunity given will be lost forever. I know all and see all for I am Time itself."_

Swaying slightly side to side the other-worldly voice turned a slight raspy, _"**The flower which you have lost will return to you soon, in a new form with a companion. Ignore you will, to be deceived. Reunited you will be through circumstances, shall the flower be unveiled to herself and you. And in the time of need she will do the impossible. The eve of the new race of** **timelords** ** The Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf will be united for an eternity. Heed my warning or you will lose her to yourself, Lonely Angel**.Though which is the question Timelord"_ The image flickered out of existence but in it's place was strands of golden light that moved towards him.

Twisting and forming it turned into a necklace with a wolf howling with a small ball in it's mouth placed in his hand. Bringing it to his face he could see in the ball a miniature storm taking place within.

What had the being meant by that message as well as this necklace. He understood that it was Time itself talking, probably the last remnants of it in her body. But the rest of it seemed to be a prophecy in a way as well as a warning.

The flower part was obviously Rose as he had lost her, though she'll be in a new form. A companion, _hmm could be a male most likely. I'll not realise that it's her, have to be careful, the deceived part not to sure about that._

Reunited through circumstances, _sounds like it'll be when we're in danger and also seems to have forgotten, could be memory loss or something else_. **Time of need she'll do the impossible**. That could be interpreted into anything. **Eve of the new race of timelord**._ Looks like we'll be getting busy and also have a better system than my original people had._

The last parts where quite easy to interpret, The Oncoming Storm was himself and Bad Wolf was him and Rose, _but the losing to myself, could it be my alternative-self I could lose her too_. Time was tricky with different universes. A couple years here could be hundreds of years there. Though she wouldn't be able to survive that long unless she was a Timelord. The last part Lonely Angel was what he would be if he lost her if he didn't tell her how he felt about her.

Even with this prophecy or whatever it was he loved Rose and wouldn't stop loving her, even if it said he loved only after the fiasco with the Darlek Emperor. He had loved he felt since he had told her to run, something about her had drawn him to her from her fiery nature and not screaming or fainting from all the hassle followed him but seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. That in his head after the few adventures he had had with her told him, that she was the right one, as all his other companions didn't enjoy it or wanted him to be domestic and he didn't do it, but with Rose she accepted how he was even accepted him after his regeneration, not seeing him as his last one like all the other companions he met afterwards years later.

Looking at the necklace he noticed something attached to the chain. Taking a closer look saw a piece a paper attached to the it. Furrowing his eyebrows wondering what it could be now opened it. It read:

**A symbol of the union.** **If they break all hope will be lost.**

**If either Lonely Angel loses her all hope will be lost**

A bit concerned at the words but knew what they meant folded the piece of paper he placed it in his jacket fastening the necklace to hang on his neck to remind him that she would return someday, Time itself had said that. All he had to do now was wait.

Whether it's today tomorrow, months or years away, I'll wait for you Rose. Your the only one who can complete me, thought the Doctor suddenly feeling suddenly lighter after the message, not feeling as guilty. He was definitely glad that Martha wasn't there to witness the scene as she would have been shooting question like nobody's business as he saved the program so that he could view it later.

Glaring as he wondered who this other Lonely Angel could be, as he was the last Timelord in existence. _Whoever you are I won't give up Rose without a fight, you can count on that._

But for now he would go and research the library and see if there wasn't anything else that he could find that could take him through the Void. After all he was The Doctor and nothing was impossible.

They where in the system Elco on the planet Rac inhabitants of a species that reminded her of the Indians except that

Ducking as a laser gun fired at her missing she screamed, "Theta, the next time you insult the inhabitants, I'm leaving you here to deal with the problems you create."

"How was I to know he would get insulted by saying that he was incorrect on something," Theta shouted back at her as the TARDIS came into view.

"I don't know, maybe because a sovereign isn't supposed to be incorrect in the eyes of the public!"

Bolting to the door of the TARDIS nearly falling down in the process as it opened, Rose closing it behind her, Theta typed in the coordinates back into the Time Vortex, both breathing a sigh of relief when they didn't hear the sounds of guns upon the ship.

Laughing Rose lifted herself off of the ground shaking her head, as Theta laughed along with her attempting to get off the high of being glad they didn't get killed.

Hissing as she moved, put a hand to her side, pulling back moment later blood covering her hand. Seeing Theta's concerned face she tried to console him she was alright to only faint the word, "Theta" escaping her lips.

Looking at Rose Theta noticed she was quite pale , while she moved her hand to pull back moments later with blood staining it causing his hearts to quicken as she started to fall to the ground with his name coming from her mouth.

Lifting her into his arms he carried her into the medical room, laying her upon the table as he ran a scan to see her injuries. Luckily it wasn't too major of a wound but would keep her off her feet for the next few hours though there wouldn't be any more adventures for the next few days. Sighing he looked at her peaceful face admiring how she was unaware of her surroundings

It had been fifty years since she came aboard the TARDIS and brought him back from the dead with her ability though she hadn't been able to access it by will, only when situations came dire and wouldn't remember it until weeks later, screaming in the night. Those years she had been with him had been the best times of his life, he knew he had finally found someone who could understand him as well as relate to. She was able to break down all of his barriers as he told her about the Time War, how he was responsible for the extinction of his race and homeworld. She lended him a shoulder to cry on not blaming him saying she understood why he had to do it, breaking out the continual self-loathing he had of himself before it consumed him completely. She had also cause him to become slightly domestic which he found wasn't too bad, though miffed when she teased him about it.

He in turn did the same for her listening to the stories of her and the Alternative Doctor, though some of them made him mad only fuming after he went to his room, shouting to nothing at how stupid he was getting her into that sort of danger and why didn't he think of something else.

Wrapping her wound in a bandage to stop it from becoming infected he moved the hair off her face as she sighed contently at the gesture making his hearts warm up, feeling that slight stir of hopes that maybe she could like him. That maybe he had a chance, at something he had dreamed of for so long.

"Maybe I do have a chance..." he breathed as he kissed Rose on the head before turning back to his chair, sitting down waiting for her to wake up.

**Alright that's it. I didn't want to make the reunion come up too quickly as I want there to be that more time has past for Rose, like hundreds of years, while for The Doctor it's only been a few years.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. Utopia, New feelings and Rescuing

**Hey folks here's the next chapter and I should have the next chapter done in a little while. Had a bit of a writer's block. Anywho, this has got some of the episode Utopia in it but I've changed some parts to fit into my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Looking at the monitor of the TARDIS the Doctor realised that she would soon need to refuel, down on power. Running a hand through his hair ruffled as he knew he would be close to the rift and the Void. And especially near the site where he had said goodbye to Rose, a place that still had too fresh of memories.

Setting in the coordinates he sat on the little sofa by the railings he installed sometime before Rose entered his life, staring into nothing.

Hearing the monitor beeping he went over to it saying that it had landed and was in the refuelling process, which would take about half an hour. As Martha came in he told her they would be here for 30 minutes before leaving so she could go and explore while he went to the harbour.

Seeing her run off he walked over to the seaside pondering watching the humans go about their daily life's. Going over what he had researched about the void the TimeLords when they where still around could travel between alternative universes quite easily. What was really frustrating was that it didn't show how to make one and could find no other book, but it had to be there. Somewhere!

Feeling a burning sensation on his chest lifted the golden chain the little ball the wolf was holding glowing as the storm within raged even more violently than it usually did.

_What's got it going like that?_ Tucking it back under his shirt before Martha started questioning about it as it was quite personal to him.

Suddenly as felt something strange, as if something was right here. It wasn't danger he was sure of as he whirled around, seeing no presence. Though it felt like...

"Rose," he whispered mournfully.

"Doctor!" hearing the shout from Martha turned back around.

Walking back to the TARDIS, opening the door for her said, "Let's go Martha, time to get going, the TARDIS is refuelled."

Following his assistant, closing the door behind didn't see the figure of a man running towards them as he set the TARDIS to go to the Time Vortex.

"Doctor!" the figure screamed latching onto the sides of the TARDIS just before it disappeared altogether.

Inside the TARDIS Martha and the Doctor where thrown violently to one side falling on the metal plates harshly. Crawling over to the monitor the Doctor saw that the TARDIS was trying to throw something off and was sending them further and further into the future.

If she kept going further and further there would be nothing left and they would be unable to get back.

_Just my luck for something like this to happen, _he thought as there was nothing he could do.

Booming around the TARDIS came the sound of howling from what was a wolf as the TARDIS crash landed sometime trillions of years into the future.

Falling unconscious from the impact knocking his head from one of the pillars thought,_ Bad Wolf?_

A few hours later moaning as she woke back into the realm of consciousness heard the cheery voice of Theta saying brightly, "Ah you're awake. I was worried! Why didn't you tell me you where hurt?" his concerned voice making her smile at him, though hissing when she tried to lift herself off the table.

"I didn't think it was so bad. Just a scrape. Turned out to be worse than I had suspected," laughing slightly trying to ease the worry out of his eyes. Trying to lift her body up she felt pain shot up to her side hissing as she attempted to get off the bed.

_Must have been worse than I had thought, _as she was pushed back onto the bed by his hand on her shoulder musing how similar this episode was. _Reminds me of the first time we met each other._ Over the years she had warmed up to Theta realising that though he acted in some ways like her Doctor he was more serious though not as much like his ninth incarnation and didn't take as much risks unless he was absolutely sure that they weren't in any type of danger.

"I wouldn't try to move if I where you, it'll only aggravate the wound and cause it to open again. Just wait here and I'll get you something to drink and eat," Theta advised as he walked out of the room to the kitchen to get her some nourishment.

Looking up at the ceiling Rose pondered over how much had changed over the years. She had become a Timelord known as Bad Wolf or The Widow among the stars, a legend now like Theta was, which amused her to no end. A simple girl that worked at a small shop became a legend and more, in a mere blink of an eye to the universe. As her thoughts went to Theta she felt something towards him that wasn't brotherly love as she cared for him too much.

_Could it be love?_ She thought,_ Whoa! Let's not think like that. I love the Doctor remember._

_But there's no way to get back to him,_ whispered a voice that she found a pain at times as it spoke the truth more often.

_There must be a way to get to him!_

_Only if you want to destroy both universe's and he's probably got someone to replace you. Face it he knows it's impossible, so he's most likely moved on._

Seeing the logic behind her conscious words to but not wanting to admit it was right even when she realised it was right, time was different in both worlds and there was no way. It was time to let go of her dreams of being reunited with him. She had a new life and it was time to let go of old memories that wouldn't get her anywhere in life. Taking all of her memories, only storing the facts of each of them into the back of her mind where they would stay for the rest of eternity, to not interfere with her new life.

_I'm sorry Doctor but it's time I moved on. I have a new life now and I can't move on if you're haunting me._

As she thought of those words Theta reappeared with a glass of water with some toast, a smile on her face as she smiled back in return making his grow bigger. Placing down the tray she struggled to sit up, Theta helping her along the way until she was comfortable, the plate of toast on her lap.

"Theta, I don't know if I've ever said this, but thank you for everything you've done for me and I'm really glad that I'm here with you."

"Ah Rose, you're making me blush! It's me who should be thanking you! You brought me back to life, I've got the greatest friend I cold ever have right with me," giving her a hug as she started to tear up, "though I would have still had you as a companion even if you where still a human. These years we had together and the many more years ahead I wouldn't change them for the world."

As he finished talking he looked at her face to see tears falling down making him nervous as he sat on the side of the bed and hugged her, crooning words of reassurance as she locked him a death grip until she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, falling asleep on his lap, tired from all the emotions.

Laying her back down, he walked over to the monitor and saw that the wound was almost healed and would only take another couple of hours. Deciding to go to the control room and install some new technology that the TARDIS didn't have installed as he knew it would most likely help them at some point in there travelling's.

Back with Rose she was tossing and turning in her bed as she tried to help,

_Standing in what looked like Cardiff that she had visited with the Doctor, many years ago when they had first started to travel together. Blinking tears in her eyes she saw a familiar looking figure, near the harbour that she thought she would never see again._

_Giving a cry of joy she ran over the familiar figure of The Doctor, coming to a halt at him drinking in the sight going to hug him but went right through him. Turning around she noticed he had as well, a calculating look on his face, lines on his face from long nights of suffering and pain, only turning away as he heard a voice calling out his name._

_"DOCTOR," a twenty year old girl running up to him as he smiled lightly though it didn't go to his eyes as he walked onwards though she caught the words "Rose" coming from it's lips mournfully._

_"Let's go Martha, time to get going, the TARDIS is refuelled," the Doctor said opening the door to the TARDIS going inside as the younger assistant followed him inside closing the door behind her._

_A young man running towards the TARDIS shouting out something coming into view which she identified as Jack Harkness who she thought was dead, but apparently not as he neared the ship._

_"Doctor!" came the cry of Jack Harkness as the TARDIS de-materialised out of Cardiff, grabbing the edge of the box as it disappeared along with him._

_Inside the TARDIS as Martha tried to find out what was happening with no luck at all hanged on for the ride._

_The TARDIS trying to buck Jack off, sending them further and further into the future as the three people tried to survive the trip._

Rose watching from the sidelines felt she had to do something or they would erase themselves from time and space. Feeling desperation as they kept going on further and further into the future as the stars died leaving only a few planets left. The end of the universe.

A burning sensation came to her, which she realised was her hidden power, The Bad Wolf, golden light pouring out of her as it touched the TARDIS calming it, explaining that Jack wasn't a danger to her. Coming to a halt it stopped just a billion years before there was nothing left in the universe.

Heaving a sigh of relief from the near disaster of what could have been the death of The Doctor, Jack and that Martha girl, falling back into a more relaxed sleep knowing somehow she had helped him, unknowingly thinking that it was only a dream when she awoke the next morning.

**Haven't been able to work on it as much as I would like to but I thought it was appropriate. Gives the Doctor and Rose more of a connection as well as showing that she might have some feelings for Theta.**

**But for now I would like you to send in who Rose should get together with:**

**a) The Doctor**

**or**

**b) Theta**

**or **

**c) Somebody else.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. See ya later!**


	5. London, New President and Invasion

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter that is slightly longer. **

**Also here are the number for the pairings: **

**Doctor/Rose – 7 **

**Theta/Rose - 2 **

**Theta/Somebody else - 1 **

**Doctor/Rose/Theta – 1 **

**Well anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Doctor Who character's except Theta and the black TARDIS. **

**Chapter Five **

As the Doctor watched the TARDIS disappear from sight The Master along with it powerless to anything else. Falling to the floor on his knees as Jack and Martha managed to lock the door stopping the human cannabilists from harming them as the feeling of hope for escaping this time as well as his only chance of seeing Rose again started to form. His life long friend, the only thing that could do that, snatched away from him.

All because of The Master.

Staring at the floor ignoring Jack talking to him, only to whirl around at Martha's startled yelp on his feet in an instant , only to come face to face with a wolf.

The odd thing about this wolf was that it shouldn't even exist in this timeline. Or this planet for that matter!

It was twice as big as a regular wolf, with a beautiful white pelt with golden tips on it's ears and tails while it's feet where a dark black slowly creeping up it's legs blending in with the white. It's teeth where sharp and deadly, probably able to rip his arm off with equally sharp silver claws to match them.

The creepiest thing, was it's eyes, they where a lovely golden shade as if you where looking into the sun. But they glowed which was not natural.

It was female from what he could tell, but the question was. How did it get here? It wasn't a pet that he was sure of.

"Doctor. What is that thing?" Martha asked curling her nose up at it.

Turning to Martha he answered with a cheeky grin, "That Martha, is a wolf."

"But that isn't possible, wolves aren't that big, it would have attacked us and how is it possible for it to suddenly travel a hundred trillion years into the future?"

"Now that is a very good question."

Hearing a whine he turned back to the wolf, surprised as he saw it crawling towards him on it's stomach which he knew was a sign of submission, that it wouldn't hurt any of them. Kneeling he reached out a hand praying, ignoring Martha's exclaimed cry. Closing his eyes he awaited the pain of losing his arm only to come into contact with soft fur.

Opening his eyes he saw the wolf panting, wagging it's tail in what had to be happiness making him laugh as the adrenaline left his system. Getting up the wolf followed, as he kept his hand on it's head feeling somehow comforted by the presence.

"So what are we going to do with Fluffy here Doc?" asked Jack after letting out a sigh of relief that The Doctor wasn't hurt.

"Well we've somehow got to get to The Master before he does anything damaging."

Hearing a growl surprised at the wolf's behaviour towards the name as if it knew it was somehow bad business. Watching it extend a paw towards Martha and Jack, then turning it's head to the right as if to toudh her.

"Doctor why is it doing that?"

"I don't know why she's doing that but it must be important."

Seeing it repeat the motion again this time more quickly, Jack got the message grabbing hold of the pelt carefully, so not to harm the beautiful creature petting slightly causing her to purr in pleasure from the sensation.

"Grab hold Martha, we might have just got a ticket back to home."

Giving a disgusted look, Martha walked over taking a hold of the wolf pulling at the pelt painfully ignoring the looks from the other two people in the room, knowing that it must be absolute agony for the creature.

Watching as the wolf eyes started to glow, faint wisps of golden light streaking outwards enveloping the three companions as the Doctor's necklace started to burn slightly.

Disappearing from the room, found themselves in the abandoned Torchwood facility right in the very room where the Void had opened up. The very room he had lost Rose to.

"Why are we here?"

"What's so important about this place?" Jack asked not knowing that this was once a Torchwood facility as the files to this place had been deleted from the database.

"This is where I lost her. Rose. This is the very place I watched helpless as she was taken from us to an alternative world," as he was saying this walked over to the exact same place resting his head against the wall his left hand touching it slightly as memories washed over him of that very day.

Hearing a bark looked over to the wolf seeing that it had lifted it's head to look at something higher above him.

Looking up he saw something that made his blood turn cold, familiar writing that he thought that he would never see again.

Bad Wolf.

In big bold black letters written there, in the background an image of a wolf howling. Taking a step back as the implication of those words took hold, walked over to the wolf as the pieces started to connect together. Staring into eyes that where full of intelligence.

"You're Bad Wolf aren't you? Your Rose or part of her at least." Receiving a nod, his mind in overdrive not noticing as the wolf walked over to one of the computer screens.

Touching it with the tip of it's nose, images starting flashing across the screen as Jack went over taking in the information. Seeing something as well as hearing the voice called out "Doctor!"

Shaking out of his stupor sprinted over to where Jack was with Bad Wolf, looking at the screen. Seeing the face of the man he cursed himself as he should have realised who the man was immediately. Christ he was a Timelord he should have sensed him the moment her saw the bloke. But here he was.

The Master.

And just announced as Prime Minister. But what would that accomplish for him. But as he listened to the words coming out from his mouth did he become angry, he was introducing aliens to Earth and at that didn't even exist in the known universe. They where only a fairytale from Gallifrey, figments of their imagination, but here they where. The Toclaface.

Turning around he questioned them about why they where going to vote for him. When there where better candidates at that.

But as they answered he noticed the pattern immediately.

The Drums.

The professor, The Master when he had been a human complained terribly of the sounds of drums in the back of his mind. He saw his friends as they pondered tapping in the exact same rhythm.

But what could be causing them to do the exact same thing as well as vote for him. Pacing about as he racked his mind for the answer as they watched him. Suddenly he bashed his hand on his head surprising Jack and Martha and screamed "Phones! That's it. That's how he been doing it. It's the perfect way to hypnotise people without their knowledge! Ingenious, putting it in the back of the dial noise, the music with it's messaged hidden in the subconscious mind." Now that he knew how he was controlling the people was how to stop The Master?

Seeing the understanding dawning on his companions as they realised now how they couldn't explain why they would vote for him of all people.

Hearing a distressed whine looked over to where Bad Wold was as she started to disappear. Feeling helpless as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop this, though he tried to grab hold of her pelt only to go through it as if she was only a image.

"No! No! No! Don't leave me! I still need you! Don't leave Rose!," he pleaded in desperation as she started to fade from sight completely.

"Rose?! What the hell! Doctor. That isn't her, that's a wolf," Jack said completely confused as why the Doctor was speaking to the wolf as if it where Rose.

Seeing The Doctor's sad expression willed it's nose to solidify pressing it against The Doctor's in the form of a kiss before disappearing entirely from view, leaving golden vapour's in it's wake which wrapped around the Doctor entering his body.

Hearing the softly said words that was in Rose's voice, _Save the Earth Doctor. No one but you can truly save it. You are not alone for I am always with you._

Hanging his head down, unmoving as Jack tried to rouse him until Martha suddenly exploded, "Doctor! Wake up! The mangy wolf isn't here anymore and that girl Rose can't help you, so focus on the saving Earth part. This is more important than her!"

Something in him snapped at those words, you could badmouth him and anyone else except the TARDIS but nothing and no one could badmouth Rose. Shaking in rage he turned towards Martha saying in a deep terrifying voice, "You can say nasty things about anything you want, but when you badmouth about Rose you go too far."

Turning around not wanting to see her face said in a cold tone, "Leave."

"What?"

"Leave, Martha"

"But... I'm your assistant. You need me!"

"I'm sorry Martha, but you went too far. I think it's time for you to go. Leave now."

"But, Doctor. We've been through so much and...I...I.. I LOVE YOU!!" sobbing as she came to those last words.

Looking at her sadly said in a straight voice, "I don't Martha. You and I would never work anyway and I love someone who wants me to be me. Not some regular human that you want me to be."

Tears falling down her cheeks, Martha knew that this would be the last time she would see The Doctor. Her part in his life had come to a close. She knew, she couldn't stay with him forever, as she wanted to become a Doctor, meaning he would have to give up a part of his life that made him what he was. No she had been dreaming of a fantasy world, all that she had done was get him out of a spunk when Rose left him to what he was now, though it still wasn't that much better than it had been before. Walking out of the room she felt sad though she somehow felt free, her last thought to him was, _I hope you find her._

As the Doctor watched Martha walk away he felt sad for her but she wasn't the one for him and she was an important part to the future of the human race, she would find someone later on in life.

Turning back to the screen he and Jack tried to devise a plan of action.

"Theta, are you sure that this will work?" a worried Rose said as she watched him add wiring to a new piece of machinery that he had been creating since he found a book in the library.

"Of course Rose, when have I lead you wrong," flashing her a brilliant smile as he continued tinkering with it.

"How about that time on Earth when the Corains where trying to take over to feed their children."

"Point taken but this should work. With some help from our TARDIS and a bit more calculating we should have a dimension manipulator. Just think about it. We could explore other universes and all the new types of technology that could have been discovered from the differences in history." Theta's arms waving excitingly about as he went further into his explanation.

Laughing at his enthusiasm she kissed him on the cheek to calm him down, making him grin in the process as he kissed her on the lips. They had got together twenty years ago after a nasty fight with the lazera's a sub-human specie that delighted in cannabilism as well as torture from their prey, though they where a highly advanced civilisation. "Alright, alright. How long until you think that you'll be able to get it to work?"

"Hmm about two or three days, then we're off for more exploring!"

"Can't wait. New species, new worlds and many other new things. Reminds me of regeneration, only in a different way."

"Yeah, you're right it does in some ways, remind you of that."

"Theta."

"Hmm."

"Love You."

"Love you too Rose."

Back with the Doctor things hadn't turned out as he had planned. They had followed The Master who had captured Martha and her family though under the protection of TARDIS keys that made the person look at them not notice.

And now they where somewhere thousands of miles up in the sky on an air base for the protection of humanity where they where to make first contact with the Toclafaces, with the help of Jack's newly fixed time warp watch, luckily no one had noticed them so far.

The thing that had really pissed him off was the mutilation of his TARDIS that was being used for some purpose as he felt the pain coming from his life-long companion making his hearts reach out through their bond between each other. After twenty minutes of looking for the conference room they got there just in time.

So after seeing the floating balls that where the Toclafaces and the American representative make a fool out of himself The Master decided to show his true colours, insulting the human race, killing the American and making everyone a hostage.

Making to charge at him but was caught by two guards as The Master said to him, "Do you really think that I didn't put on safety precautions for technology like this? I created this."

"What are you up to Master?"

"Oh I thought that would be obvious but knowing you you haven't connected the dots just yet. Now behold the dawning of a new era!" gesturing to the window outside as a beam of light hit the sky and a rip started to form as billions of little balls started to fall down to the ground, as the Doctor watched on in horror, knowing that it was the end.

Walking over the Master whispered in his ear mockingly, "You have no hope of defeating me Doctor. No one can help you now."

As those words erupted from his lips a noise appeared suddenly making both Timelords turn around as something started to take shape in the middle of the room next to the table. Two new presences where made know in the minds of the Timelords.

**Sorry it's been so long. The next update will happen a few days after the last Doctor Who program. **

**Also don't get mad at me for pairing Rose and Theta up for the time being. Something happened that will be explained in a later chapter. Also she might get together with him, I just don't know yet as I think that Theta's a great character. If you look at the prophecy part of story you'll see that it could be all three of them or the Doctor or Theta with Rose. So only time will tell. **

**Anyway please review, they where such a big help to doing this chapter. **


	6. Plan foiled, Escape and Regeneration

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter. No please don't be mad I paired up Rose with Theta, for that's what's supposed to happen. I didn't want her to jump in the arms of the Doctor when she returned to her original world, which you'll understand hopefully after reading this chapter and if you don't you'll find out in later chapters. Also for reviwers who want a ending with the three of them or Rose with Theta. I will definitely be having alternative endings as I think that either coupling is just as great.**

**Also here are the number for the pairings: **

**Doctor/Rose – 8**

**Theta/Rose - 4**

**Theta/Somebody else - 1 **

**Doctor/Rose/Theta – 1 **

**Well anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Doctor Who character's except Theta and the black TARDIS and any regeneration of Rose's excluding her original form. **

**Chapter Six **

As the two new presences came to be known in the Timelords mind the thought going through their minds where, _Impossible!_

They watched as a police box nearly identical to the Doctor's TARDIS came into shape, but it was a jet black with silver letters in bold saying POLICE BOX and a sickly red lamp on top of the box. It was intimidating, almost as if it had come to judge them for all of their wrongdoings.

The Master felt for the first time in his life something that scared him even more than Gallifrey's destruction, the Time War or even the Darleks.

The Doctor just watched on speechless as he was contradicted yet again that him and The Master where the last Timelords in existence.

As this went on the Toclafanes on the order of the Master started to kill one/tenth of the human population that went unnoticed by the party up above in the sky. The rip in the sky was opening up even further as time went along until finally all the inhabitants of the void where finally free causing the rip to close, it's job done.

_**DOCTORWHO**_

In the decks below the TARDIS screamed in agony as her power was ripped away from her the controls being destroyed by the awesome power along with part of the deck coming on fire from system overloads causing the mechanism to melt and burn from the intensity of the heat.

_**DOCTORWHO**_

Back in the conference room the occupants stared at the black box, the security guards with their guns trained on it as where the three Toclafanes, in battle pose. Hearing the door starting to open a young woman in her twenties came out of the box. She had long jet black hair that went to her waist, with beautiful expressive emerald eyes that looked otherworldly. Her lips where a blood red while her skin was a pale white, not in a sickly way though it made her seem to glow.

She wore black cargo pants rips here and there, metal chains hanging off her, a silver white top, a chinese dragon curled around her body, it's head resting on the shoulder with a black trench coat that flared at the bottom along with army boots that had steel-toed caps to help her travel long distances.

Before they knew what happened she dropped to the ground in a kneeling position a gun in her hand and shot down the three Toclafanes a type of weapon that the Doctor had never seen before as they disintegrated into thin air, unlike the Toclafanes type of weaponry.

"Jesus Christ, you would think that we could get a break once and a while."

Rising up from the ground gun still in her hand poised to take action if anyone made a funny move, inching towards the black box. Once she got near shouted inside, "Theta! Get your ass here, there's a bit of trouble here."

Hearing footsteps inside the box a man came outside face serious as he evaluated the situation in front of him, the same type of gun in his hand that the girl had.

But the strangest thing was that he was an exact carbon copy of the Doctor that was still being held by two security guards.

Jack decided to pipe up, "Whoa, who's the look-a-like Doc? Had maybe an evil twin brother or double that we should have known of?"

Turning around the Doctor look-a-like looked in surprise at his alternative self being restrained wondering what on earth had happened to warrant this behaviour. Opening his mouth to say something was interrupted by the Master.

"Who are you? I demand to know your name right now! This very instant!" his face a bright red as new playing figures came into the field that he had no protection from them. They could ruin all of his perfect plans!

"Oh me, I'm just a traveller, know as The Doctor to most but with certain people, Theta," as he pointed at himself trying to rile up the Master. Pointing towards the girl introduced her as she had not said a word at all throughout the entire conversation her eyes and ears looking for any possible danger that could appear. "And this beautiful creature is Rose."

Looking at them the Master said carefully, "Timelords?"

Eyes widening slightly Theta replied back slowly, "Yeah and that too. Though my question is. Who are you?"

Grinning, the Master replied joyfully, "I'm the Master. Soon to be ruler of planet Earth with the help of the Toclafances and the universe!"

His eyebrows raised up while his brown eyes darkened from the knowledge that had been given as he had encountered a Master in his own universe very much like this one making him burn in anger as he knew the cruelty of this Timelord from his madness, only to feel a caress of soothing calmness from Rose tempering his anger as he knew this wasn't the right time to get himself into a rage. Flashing a smile at her they didn't notice the gaze of the Doctor as he watched on unable to do anything as nobody would seem to help him, while Jack was also held down helpless.

"Oh I know about you just couldn't place the face, though from what my companion has told me, you've somehow opened the gateway to the prison to the Toclafanes. Humans that where desperate to avoid the ending of the universe, so they made themselves into this with your help I imagine." Gesturing at the floating balls in disgust as he shook his head at the madness of this all. "Didn't you know that they are more dangerous than the Darleks? There completely mad all they think of is creating a empire of their own. That desperate, they would even try to change the whole of history by creating a paradox."

"It doesn't matter Timelord, there's nothing that you can do. I've used the TARDIS of the Doctor's here to open the rip and nothing you can so will save you now from my rein. The paradox is in place there is nothing that you can do about it."

"You cannibalised a TARDIS! That is the most abominable thing you can do to both the ship and the Timelord bonded as you have desecrated the poor machine."

This was the first time that Rose had spoken speaking in a Scottish accent enraged her eyes a deep forest green enhancing her rage dramatically, moving as if to lunge at the Master only to be held back by Theta's hand on his shoulder though he too was enraged at this turn of events as he knew how important the bond was between a Timelord and his ship. Shaking his head he sighed as he moved towards the Master as he took a step back while the Toclafanes in the room didn't do a thing if their master was frightened.

Pointing his screwdriver towards the controls he watched as it went to flames, as the Master watched on helpless to do anything as his plans went with those flames, the Toclafanes outside blowing up into smithereens as the paradox failed. All those months of planning ruined.

Breaking free of his holds Jack knocked the guards unconscious freeing the Doctor along the way while they where distracted . Lunging at the Master he punched him right in the head knocking him to the floor none responsive.

The Doctor looked to the two Timelords as they looked at him he said, "Thank you for everything you've done. Stopped the human race from being destroyed!"

Theta just grinned saying, "Na it was nothing. Nothing really different than what we really do already." Rose watched on amused at the proceedings as she also said, "We needed the fun of saving a world to spice things up," laughing inside as the Doctor's eyebrows rose up from her statement as if surprised from her choice of words.

Jack just laughed as he joined in on the group as he introduced himself, "Jack Harkness, Leader of Torchwood. Care for a date with myself maybe later on ?" flirting full blast at the two incredibly handsome, beautiful Timelord and Lady.

Laughing at his forwardness as the Doctor said to Jack, "Stop flirting! I swear you where created from testosterone at times the way you act!"

The four occupants of the conference room took no notice to the Master as he woke up grappling for his sonic driver pointed it towards Rose as it let off a shot, only to dissipate at a shield that was in place around the Timelady making the other three turn around.

"Impossible! There's no shield that can deflect that type of energy!"

Angry she walked mockingly towards him Rose said as if talking to a child, "Well, I guess you just met someone smarter than you who can create machines that can defend themselves from puny weapons."

Angry he boldly sat up spitting in her face, "You shouldn't have been able to destroy the Toclafanes, they where invincible! This was supposed to happen, the war that I will start and you will not stop me. You may have won this battle but I'll be back" Pulling out a knife he stabbed her in the abdomen, then in one of her hearts making her fall to the ground as Theta ran over to her.

As this happened the Master ran over to Jack, punched him in the face pulling off his time watch, taking a step back as he fixed the problem with it.

Turning his head towards the Doctor said, "I'll be seeing you later have no doubts about that, and war shall be made upon the universe! Until the drums stop!"

With Theta he held Rose, knowing that she was dying. He should have looked out for her more, he should have been more careful! God damnit he was supposed to protect her and look at him now as he held his love.

"Theta..." she said as tried to move only to be pulled into his arms.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," he said tears trickling down his face as he looked at he pain filled face.

"It's okay...not your fault...couldn't do anything... about it," she murmured weakly as she felt her heart slowing down gradually.

"It is my fault! I promised to protect you and look at you! You're dying!" he half-yelled at her as he knew that he should have been keeping an eye out for her. But with this regeneration she was always a bit more risky in everything she did.

"Don't worry... it'll be... what my ...eighth regeneration... or what?" attempting at a joke as she coughed up blood, trickling down her cheek.

"Ninth..." as he wiped the blood off her cheek with a living carress.

"Just know... I'll always love you,... nothing will change that ...no matter ...how many times... I change ...you know that," saying those words as first heart failed her second trying to pump blood through her body knowing she had only seconds till it was her last dying breath in this body.

"Rrrrooooossseee," he said mournfully.

"Love...you..," as she said those words her head rolled to the side as her body died as Theta out a sob, though knowing he hadn't lost her he had lost many years he could have had with her.

Taking a step back as a gold light encompassed Rose shielding his eyes he watched on as the power of Regeneration took place. Her long black hair turned into a mixture of Peruvian Violet, Black and Brown, in the light it glowing red along the outline. Her skin tone had lighten a few shades though she still gave off an ethereal glow while her lips had turned from a dark red to blood red lips that look like she had been kissed thoroughly.

As she opened her eyes, they weren't a lovely expressive emerald though they weren't anything less than beautiful as they where. A dark purple with silver flecks in them that lighten up when happy and darkened to an almost black colour when enraged.

Getting up on her feet she grabbed a hold of Theta's arm looked at him seriously while asking, "Theta? Am I red?"

**Well that's the end of this chapter. The next one should be up soon. I'm glad that Martha's left (dances around in joy, but suddenly stops). Though I heard she'll be back in the next season, but we can hope she doesn't return though it is likely she will. Not that I don't like she's a good character to all Martha fans, I think that Rose was too good to be gone and shouldn't have left the series. Let's hope that eventually Billie Piper will change her mind and return to Doctor Who.**

**With that please review for your votes as this is still going on and will not stop for another few chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya! (leaves the room) **


	7. Help,Parallel Universe and Rose Missing!

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter. The pairings for voting will be officially over at the end of chapter nine, so please vote for who you want to win. I will definitely be having alternative endings as I think that either coupling is just as great.**

**Also here are the number for the pairings: **

**Doctor/Rose – 8**

**Theta/Rose - 4**

**Theta/Somebody else - 1 **

**Doctor/Rose/Theta – 1 **

**Well anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Doctor Who character's except Theta and the black TARDIS and any regeneration of Rose's excluding her original form. **

**Chapter Eight**

Laughing at her words Theta pulled her into a bear hug lifting her into the air as she laughed in joy from his happiness while Jack and the Doctor watched on happily at the couple reunited.

Gently placing her down looking into new eyes of his beloved, he felt his hearts swell in joy that she was alive once again as he felt that he would one day lose her of he wasn't careful. Saying in a serious voice back his eyes teasing he replied, "Unfortunately Rose you aren't red. But a attractive shade of black, dark brown and Peruvian violet. Makes you look exotic if I do say so myself."

"Oh darn! I was so hoping to be red this time. But alas the colour doesn't look too bad," pulling in front of her face a piece of her hair to look at, then looking at the rest of her body to see what other changes there where with her new regeneration.

Hearing a cough from behind she turned around remembering suddenly that there where other people besides Theta here. Laughing she said, "Sorry forgot that you where there."

"Oh that's understandable. New looks and everything. I acted like that when I got my tenth form. All of us do, new habits, likes and dislikes to discover," the Doctor replied smiling at her understandingly while Jack nodded as he recovered from what regeneration looked like never having seen the Doctor do it as he had been left at the Satellite.

Shaking his head as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration said, "What I don't get is that if you're Timelords then shouldn't I have sensed you way before the Master. It was understandable with him as he was using a chameleon device at the time."

As the Timelords looked at each other they knew they where going to have to do some explaining at their appearance. Rose looked at Theta, giving the 'since-you-know-what-device-we-used-to-get-here-you're-doing-the-explaining-here-mister' look making him sigh. Deciding that they didn't need to do that much and if they demanded the piece of technology saying it was too dangerous, he would give it to them as he always had an extra just for these situations.

"Well for you're explanation, the reason you haven't sensed us is because we come from another universe. Since there hasn't been very much to do, except annoy the inhabitants of other planets. We thought that it would be fun! New History. Different types of technology and much more, that haven't even been created in our time.," he seemed to get a bit enthusiastic about his explanation and why they came here.

"But the technology to use that surely would have been restricted from you certainly as you could have caused both universe to collapse as well as messing with time itself in their personal opinion."

"Our home planet was destroyed,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be! We had an enemy called the Daleks , unfortunately we had to destroy our own planet in the process to destroy them all,"

"But still! It shouldn't even be possible as the device you used must certainly have been destroyed on the planet!"

"Ah, but it just so happens that put TARDIS was state of the art when we received her and keep updating her with the newest pieces of technology that will help us further in our travels. Even our library is updated regularly in everything. We found an old Timelord book that showed us how to male the Dimension Manipulator though it took quite a bit of time to find certain pieces as they where very rare and hard to come by,"

"Incredible!"

"I know,"

"Hey Doc," asked Jack out of the blue as he listened in on the conversation and heard something that could get back his best friend.

"Yes Jack?" the Doctor asked curiously at to what the Time detective wanted to ask.

"Couldn't we use that technology to use it to find Rose?"

Seeing where Jack was going with this he only hoped that they would allow them to use the piece of technology that they had created.

"Theta?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be possible for me to make a copy of this Dimension Manipulator?"

"No problem to me. Though could I ask why?"

"We... lost somebody that we care about deeply and she's trapped in another universe to ours and thought that there was no way to get back to her," his face a mask of sadness as was Jack's.

Sizing him up Rose walked up to him lifting his chin looking in dark brown eyes filled with sadness and pain. She made a decision. Going over to Theta she held out her hand to him as he pulled out an object and placed it in her palm. Walking back over to the Doctor she placed it into his hands as he looked on in awe at the one thing that would send him to Rose again. And this time he wouldn't let go of her.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Waving goodbye to Widow and Theta, walked back into the TARDIS, disappearing moments later, leaving the Doctor with new hope in his hearts. Racing as fast as he could with Jack on his tail, he reached the console of the TARIDS in a flash. Connecting the Dimension Manipulator to the console making the necessary adjustments needed to make the jump Jack watching on as he knew he couldn't help with this.

As the TARDIS started to shake at a larger scale than it usually did, sparks erupting here and there groaning as it went through the gap the Dimension manipulator created. Grabbing onto the console so that he wouldn't fall like last time as Jack held onto one of the pillars for dear life.

As they landed with a large thud the occupants landing on their backs painfully from the losing their grip. Looking at the screen, it flashing that the trip had been successful. Quickly dashing to the door he stopped just a few inches from opening the door as he gathered his courage. Taking a breath to calm himself, as he stepped outside only to be greeted with the zeppelins in the sky. He had done it! He had gotten to the parallel universe!

"YES!!!" he screamed overjoyed. He could find Rose!!!

Looking for a newspaper shop he dashed into the nearest one and looking at the front page for the date. Coming to it he stood in shock.

2015!!

"It's been eight years for her, how's that possible?" asked Jack who had been following the Doctor reading the date from behind him.

"With parallel universe's time moves either slower or quicker than our own world. It's very rare to find a parallel universe that flows at the same time as us," the Doctor explained dragging a hand through his hair. Looking around he saw not much had changed over the years that dramatically.

Thoughts rushed through his face. Was she married? Did she still hold onto hope that he would come for her? As he thought these things, typing in the coordinates for the Powell Estate, which was the last place she was living at when he last contacted her.

"Guess we go to the Powell Estate."

"Is that where she lives?"

"Yeah, the last time I contacted her. Before the gap closed."

Walking back to the TARDIS he set the coordinates to the Powell Estate as the TARDIS lurched a few times before landing. Looking at the monitor he saw that he was at the front part of the manor, no one in sight. Sighing he picked up his long brown coat, "Well we better go," exciting the TARDIS as he put it on walking up to the front door of the manor.

Raising his hand to knock the door, rapping it he cringed as he suddenly would receive the scary Tyler slap from Jackie Tyler, who scared him more than anything else in the universe. Hearing movement coming from the door, he stiffened in preparation as it opened but was closed quickly ten seconds later.

Bewildered at the act, as he had been expecting a slap at the most, until the door opened again, Jackie's face coming into view as he jumped a foot back from the sudden movement of the door, self-preservation of his cheek coming to the front.

"Doctor?" she said timidly.

"Hello Jackie," he replied his trademark grin on his face only to disappear as she fainted falling to the floor.

"Wasn't expecting that," he muttered as he lifted Jackie from the floor after closing the door, walking to where the sitting room was and plopped Jackie onto the couch. Letting out another sigh of frustration at the way things had gone wondering where the hell everyone was.

"Go and get some smelling salts from the kitchen Jack," as he knew that anything else wouldn't wake her up until she wanted to which could be until the next morning if she got enough of a shock.

"Righteo," Jack said heading for the kitchens. Looking at the pictures as went to the kitchen he noticed that there weren't any that featured Rose but a small little girl who he could only guess was her little sister.

Finding the salt, he walked back into the living and gave it to the Doctor who kept a good distance from Jackie as he stretched his arm and placed the smelling salt under her nose. Watching her come back to the land of the living he smiled at her only for it to be wiped off his face as the first she did upon seeing him was to slap the Doctor, making him laugh out loud at the wounded puppy look he gave.

"Ow! What was that for!?!" the Doctor yelped holding his cheek as he stepped out of her range as her face was filled with rage directed at him for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Where's Rose?" yelled Jackie, "She's been gone for five years, with no clue to her whereabouts. As if she never existed in the first place. No history or anything! Now where is she?"

"What?" he said confused, feeling exactly like he did when Donna appeared.

"Where is she!?!?" her screaming going up a notch higher.

"What!?!"

**An that's it folk. Sorry I couldn't resist doing that with all the drama unfolding. What's the Doctor going to do now that Rose is gone. How will he find her? Well we'll find out in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Review for your favourite pairings and I'll see you later. Bye!**


	8. New Mysteries and Nightmares

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for some time but with all the work there loading at us from College, it's taking up most of my time so I'm not able to update as much as I would like.**

**Anyway short chapter but do enjoy.**

**Pairing votes:**

**Rose/Doctor - 10**

**Rose/Theta - 6**

**Doctor/Rose/Theta - 1**

**Theta/Somebody else - 1**

**Hmm seems like the Doctor's on the role. But I'm going to stop the voting in two chapters so you'll have to decide on who you really want by voting.**

**On further note:**

**A thanks to _Raven Hufflepuff, Unseen Watcher, Spirit's Whisper, angel19872006, XevenOf9, Racheal Sparrow, Jammies2000, gaiafreedom21_** **for reviewing.**

**Unseen Watcher:**_ An interesting idea you have and I'll take it into consideration._

**Now on with the fic!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: New Mysteries and Nightmares**

Confused as hell he took a deep breath before asking calmly to the enraged Jackie Tyler, "What do you mean Rose is gone?"

Just what I meant, she disappeared one day, everything about her for the few years she been here is gone erased, even the false files on her that Mickey put on the government database say she doesn't even exist. Even Torchwood don't know what happened to her, explained Jackie as she looked at the Doctor hands on her hips to show that she was annoyed.

"Torchwood? Rose worked for Torchwood," a surprised look on the Doctor's face remembering the incidents they had had with that facility.

"Yeah, Pete's head of Torchwood while Rose was into researching Alien technology as well as the expert on Aliens," taking no notice to the Doctor's shocked face.

"Sounds like Rose. So what happened?" Jack asked noticing that the Doctor was still recovering from the shock he had received.

"Well she was finishing early for the day or taking a brake. I don't know but she took her motorbike and rode off to that beach where we saw you, something or whatever," gesturing towards the Doctor who was listening on, though he had another shock as he didn't know Rose liked riding Motorbikes but as he heard the last part he felt something within him tighten in dread.

"Bad Wolf Bay," his voice tightening, that word caused so many problems for him and Rose especially.

"Yeah that's the one. Anyway the transmitter that's on all of the Torchwood personnel said that she there for a least an hour or more. The suddenly she disappeared. The transmitter destroyed and her Motorbike gone. No tracks, no anything and there was no activity of aliens where she was. It's as if she never existed for the amount of time she was here for," frustrated as she felt like she was relieving the day when Rose had vanished then when Torchwood had butted in. It was maddening! Sometimes she did wish that her daughter had never met this man, but then she wouldn't be back with her husband if she hadn't even if he was from an alternative universe, she didn't love him any less.

"Is it possible if I could look through her room. There might be some clues there that Torchwood wouldn't have noticed or be able to sense," the Doctor explained to Jackie from her confused face.

"If it helps get my girl back. But you may be a bit surprised at the changes. Excuse me I would like to left alone. If you find Rose could you bring her back here. I miss her," with those words she left the room leaving the two occupants mulling over the puzzle that had been left.

"Hey Doc do think that maybe those two timelord might be related to this, "Jack asked.

"I don't think so, or they wouldn't have helped me, but I'm sure that we'll find out sometime in the late future," eyes glazing over as he felt that his words where quite true as he walked towards Rose's bedroom, the necklace under his shirt warming slightly as if to comfort him. What he found was unreal.

The whole room was empty and bear. The sheets and pillows were black with a crimson blanket on top. The wall were a bear white with a few pictures of herself on her motorbike on a racing track, with her friends but she wasn't smiling, only at the side not smiling. Her desk was neat and organised. This wasn't anything like Rose. Where was the colourful bedroom that he had seen from the parallel world? Where was the smiling, ever cheerful Rose on the pictures? What had happened to her?

"Hey Doc look at these certificates," Jack said catching the Doctor's attention walking over to another section of the wall and his jaw dropped. There were certificates for degrees in all different fields!

Science in Medical and other areas of it, along with economics, accounts, Business and Law. What had happened to her? When had she become so smart, though she was fairly smart able to follow most of his explanations where most would be going in circles. But really she had never shown an interest in this sort of stuff when theyh had been together. Just how much had she changed?

"Yah know this is really starting to creep me out. First Rose disappears, then we find all these degrees when she never showed any sort of interest in doing these kind of things and last of all she works for Torchwood! What the hell happened to her!?" Jack said frustrated kicking one of the walls, but to his surprise a screen with a computer keyboard came from out of the wall wierd symbols on them.

"Hello... What do we have here?" kneeling down the Doctor looked at the language to see it in the some language that he couldn't decipher, not even with the TARDIS's help.

Retrieving his screwdriver from his pocket ran a scan over the technolgy to see that it had tracese of over 12 different types which should have been impossible to do. Frustrated at all these things that were happening wondering who he had pissed off to cause all of these strange things that were happening. None came to mind.

"Can you tell what it says?" looking at the alien language, looking to the Doctor who had a confused look on his face, eyes burrowed but not in the confused way he had when something like this happened and knew how to fix it.

"No it's in a language that I have no clue of and I know all of my languages!"

"So what now?"

"Not much we can do. I guess we'll go to Bad Wolf Bay, see if we can find any clues onto why Rose had disappeared," seeing as it was the only lead they could follow at the moment as he could not decipher the meaning of the information shown on the computer, as he pressed a button watching it mold back into the wall as if it was never there.

As they made to leave Jack wrote a note on a piece of paper leaving it on the Kitchen counter explaining where they had gone and that they would try and bring Rose back as soon as they could before exiting the house, not to return for some time.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

_Remember.._

_Who?_

_Remember ... Do...W...Remember_

_What does it mean?_

_REMEMBER!!!!_

Shooting up waking violently from her dream Rose took a breath shuddering as the dream slipped from he mind only remembering the confusion, calming down after a few minutes.

_God damn dreams won't stop haunting me_, she thought looking to the lump next to her sleeping finding comfort in his presence as he shifted over pulling her into his arms as he slept on.

He had done this for many years knowing that she needed someone with her to stop the continuous nightmares as a best friend, though at times she wished it could be more. But he didn't want her to make rash choices considering that she had lost a chink of her memory and nothing could be done to recover them. Only time could, she couldn't even remember the accident though Theta told her hoping that it might jog her memories.

Shaking her head she layed her head on his chest before closing her eyes falling into a slumber.

* * *

**Oooh. The plot thickens. What will happen next? Now reviewers, you know what to do. Just press the button.**

**Bye!**


End file.
